Kyusouke's Revenge
by Kyusouke
Summary: Kyusouke gets mad and hacks into his friends computer and meets Kenshin and the Gang!As well as characters from other animes Has LOTS of cursing. Not recomended for children under 14(I know it says under thirteen!)
1. Kyusouke's Revenge

((Okay this is my version of Tsuki Takes Over which my friend made. She said I could do this and I am starting it in Ruroni Kenshin then I'll see what I can do. I do not own any of the characters except for mine (Kyusouke) ))  
  
Kyusouke wanders around his best friend Damon's house boredly waiting on his friend to return with the Chinese he promised to bring an hour ago "DAMMIT!!" He vents his anger out on his best friends X-Box hurling it through three walls out onto the street where it's ran over by three 18- Wheeler semi trucks. "Sorry.." He whispers to himself and runs into Damon's computer room where he sees about eighteen state of the line computers. He sits down and quickly hacks into the system grinning evilly. "Never hold me up on Chinese.." He smirks as he opens a game called: Monkey's Dream. He blinks as the computer beeps and flashes a light into his eyes "Ahh!!It burnses!"  
  
Computer: "Sir, your not permitted to be in here.. Only Master Moneky is!"  
  
Kyu blinks some looking at the computer likes it's an insane lil kid asking for a dildo ((Twisted yes))  
  
Computer: "Now sir. WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!?" it screams through the speakers as two electronic eyes appear on the monitor.  
  
Kyu blinks again and shakes out of his daze" Kyusouke Shinigami.Damon's best friend."  
  
Comp: Okay shithead now lets get your character started for the virtural game. What race?  
  
Kyu: "Race? As in a running race?" he's acting like an idiot just to make the computer fry itself.  
  
Comp: You really are a dumbass. As in elves, wolf people, humans, orcs, and shit like that!!!  
  
Ky: Ohhhhh! That race. I'll be a Night Elf I guess  
  
Comp: Okay lets continue. Please say a password or type it in.  
  
Ky: Okay, lessee..Masamune  
  
Comp: Okay bitch repeat it..  
  
Ky: Masamune  
  
Comp: Password accepted. Please create a character. Feel free to press my buttons Beeyotch ((I hope you like it..I may type more later for another chapter-Kyu)) 


	2. Kyu Meets Ken

(Okay last time, Kyu was arguing with a bitchy computer about his friends game. Let's check in on them. Btw, the starting part is gonna be like .Hack)  
  
Computer: I said you could push all my buttons slut!!  
  
Kyusouke: Dammit...I just wanna play this fucking game already!  
  
Comp: Well go cry. Or make the damn character. Select a class, we have Long blade, Assassin, Thief, Short blade, Marksman, Blunt Weapon, Fist Fighter, Heavy Blade, and like six other weird ass classes. There are the menjin but those are sacred.  
  
Ky: Your such a dumbass computer. What is the best all around class?  
  
Comp: I'd say Assassin. They have an equal mix of all the skills the other classes have. Or you could go with Ninja which is like a super powered assassin in the game.  
  
Ky: I'll go with the Ninja class  
  
Comp: Now you need a sub-class since you have a wide range. The main ones are the following three: Long Range, Short Range, Twin Blade, and Medium Range.  
  
Ky: Twin Blade...  
  
Computer: Okay. Now abilities. There are the basic skills an assassin needs to know such as lock picking, stealth, and all that good shit.  
  
Ky: Does the game allow characters to alter the flow of time?  
  
Comp: Searching...-beeps-one ability found. Must be mixed with all the other abilities. Do you want this?  
  
Ky: Deal.  
  
Comp: Good luck my slut. The game has been preprogrammed to send you to the Magi Era. There you should meet a Ruroni, or wandering samurai. He'll help you as much as possible if you prove your skill to him.  
  
Kyusouke suddenly vanishes into the game and appears in the Magi Era of Feudal Japan. He's wearing a black samurai yakuta with two swords at his right side and two black hand guards on his wrists. He looks around some totally lost. The people look at him seeing him appear out of nowhere like he did. He has long black phoenix wings from the back of his shoulders.  
  
A young samurai wearing a crimson and white yakuta much like Ky's walks up looking at him. He has long red hair tied into a pony tail and a cross shaped scar on his right cheek. "I'm Kenshin Himura, that I am" He says and makes a happy face ( ^_^ ) Ky looks at him as if he's insane and shrugs" I'm Kyusouke Shinigami." He yawns some looking at the samurai. He quickly draws one of his katanas and slashes at Ken who blocks as if he were playing with a child. Ky looks at his blade and gasps "You have a sakabatou!(Reverse blade sword)" Ky quickly draws his other sword and begins to slash at Kenshin who side steps, blocks, and dodges each step with so much speed it looks like he doesn't move at all. Kyusouke stops as they reach the front of the Akebeko and sheathes his swords "Your too fast."  
  
Ken: And your just like that monkey kid who came here a few days ago that you are.  
  
((Please give me some Reviews)) 


	3. Kyusouke's first date

(( Aight, first I don't own any of the characters except for Kyusouke. The credit goes to the creator of Ruroni Kenshin. Second, I know the computer says there are three sub-classes but says four. That is because I changed it before I uploaded the chapter, and I forgot to change the three sub- classes to four. And Damon is my best friend irl))  
  
(When we left off Kyu had just met Kenshin Himura and fought him. Ken then revealed that he had met a "Monkey kid" a few days ago)  
  
Ky: Monkey kid?! That could've been Damon!!  
  
Ken: Oro?  
  
Ky: I was told to meet you Kenshin-sama ((Note: the -sama suffix is for a person of higher class while -san is lower class)) and that you could help me.  
  
Ken: That I can Kyusouke-san. But what should I help you with?  
  
Ky: Teach me your sword style Kenshin  
  
Ken: I cannot do that. That I can't. you should learn the Kamiya Kashin Style ((I dunno if that's spelled right))  
  
Ky: No I want to learn your sword style. Not some backwater one.  
  
Ken: I shouldn't but I will. You're going to learn the Hiten Mitsurugi sword style. And before I'm done with you you'll be the best swordsman on this side of Kyoto. ((I know ken wouldn't normally do it but I had to get a good sword style for Ky))  
  
Kyusouke: Thanks Kenshin..-he murmurs bowing deeply. He smiles some and looks away-  
  
Kenshin: It is nothing that it's not.  
  
Kyusouke sighs looking towards his new sensei "When shall we begin?" He asks looking past Kenshin at a woman about normal height with long brown hair to the middle of her back with bright blue eyes. She has stunning features on her face. She's wearing a long blue kimono with bright white flowers, and a black obi (belt). She's average weight and carries no visible weapons but Kyu is instantly accracted to her. ((Sorry if it's spelled wrong.)) He runs past Kenshin and to the girl "Konnichi Wa" He blushes deeply as he looks at her. "I'm Kyusouke Shinigami" he smiles some looking at her beautiful face  
  
Girl: Oh hello. My name is Li'ain. ((I know that's from Broken Sky but I like the name))  
  
Kyu: Okay. Well, would you like to go do something after my swords' training?  
  
Li'ain: Sure, meet me out here in say four hours?-she blushes crimson and walks away.  
  
Kyu runs back to Kenshin and bows "Sir, can we start already? I have a date in four hours.."  
  
Ken: Fine, let's go  
  
They walk off quickly to begin Kyusouke's training  
  
((How will Kyu's training be? Or his date for that matter. Don't miss out on the next chapter of Kyusouke's Revenge. P.S. The name Li'ain came from Broken sky which is my favorite book.)) 


	4. Kyusouke and Li'ain

((Last time in Kyusouke's Revenge, our hero*cough*not*cough*Kyusouke had just gotten a date with the lovely Li'ain! How shall this go? Only time will tell. Now shall we see what's going on?))  
  
Kenshin and Kyusouke slash and parry each others sword strikes with the god- like-speed of the Hiten Mitsurugi Sword style. Kenshin dodges past his next strike and creates a long scar on his right cheek. Kyusouke wipes the blood off his cheek and sheathes his sword  
  
Ken: Let's finish after your date. Now go.  
  
Kyusouke runs off and cleans his wound before putting a small patch there to hide it. He showers and dresses in a black yakuta with silver trimmings and some hand guards like he was wearing earlier. He quickly puts his katana at his side and runs out to meet with Li'ain.  
  
Twenty minutes later:  
  
Kyusouke slides to a halt next to the Akabeko where Li'ain was waiting. She's dressed in a white kimono with pale pink roses and smiles. This time her hair is about shoulder length and tied into a small pony tail. She smiles and holds out her hand to him. He takes her hand and blushes as he kisses the back of her hand and smiles hooking his arm around hers "Where to?" He asks softly holding her in his arms. He didn't know why but he really liked this girl and he thought she liked him too. He smiled and she looked up at him "I don't care.." She whispers and leans up kissing his lips softly. He blushes deeply but kisses back placing a hand on her cheek dissolving under their kiss. They break their first kiss and he smiles softly hugging her. She leans into his arms laying her head on his chest.  
  
Kyusouke slowly leans down and whispers "I love you" softly to Li'ain.  
  
Li'ain blushes furiously at what he said but smiles and lays her head on his chest "Let's go for a walk" she says and leads him off holding his hand 


	5. The Bandit's Work

Ky: How long has it been since I updated? Ken: oro? Ky: Nevermind I just know that it's been a helluva long time!! Ken: Do the thing before you get sued mister!! Ky: Fine you lil pony tail wearing sissy!!I do not own Ruroni Kenshin or any of the characters in this fan fic! %%%Dial Oro for help%%% ((Okay people Kyusouke and the lovely yet mysterious heroine Li'ain were taking a walk in the park and makin out..Oro?Anyways the date must go on!!))  
  
Ky:=walks slowly through the city with his hand in hers smiling gently=  
  
Random bandit:=runs up and pulls out a shotgun=Alright you lil bitch gimme the sword or I blow the misse's brain out!!=he puts the shotgun right between her eyes=  
  
Ky:=quickly draws his sword using Battoujutsu but reverses his sword at the last second to break his jaw. His move makes the bandit pull the trigger instantly blowing his girlfriend's head off. He kneels next to her and screams in hatred. The bandit backs away stunned "I..I..I didn't mean to!!!" He screams running away. Ky picks up his sword growling in hatred and runs after him screaming "Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Ryutsuisen(Dragon Hammer Strike if I'm correct) and slices him in half neatly. He sheathes his sword his eyes going a deep yellow in color. He then turns and leaves before the police come. He goes back to the dojo and changes into his first yakuta=my name is no longer Kyusoune Shinigami.. but Marek Strife  
  
Ken: Oro?=is totally confused and has about eight lumps on his head from Kaoru's shinai=  
  
Marek: Nevermind..goodbye Kenshin Himura=walks out and ends up in france about three months later=  
  
%%%France Saga%%%  
  
Marek: =Marek quietly wanders through the streets. He's wearing a blue and white elvish yakuta, with his wings gone for now, with a long necklace. The pendant is a crystal arrowhead that looks as if it's a diamond. He brushes aside his cloak with a deep sigh and looks up at the night sky"Damn.."he whispers before quickly continueing on. He hears gunfire and quickly runs towards the sound to see the commoners crowded around a small wiry man's body. It looked as if he had been thrown from a roof=  
  
Man in crowd: =looks up and yells at a figure in a widebrimmed cowboy hat with a trenchcoat and a pistol "VanHellsing you murderer!!!"  
  
=Marek winced calmly and twitches his now half elven ears. He smiles and quickly twitches his tiger tail before hopping up towards the roof. He yawns a little and follows the man quickly his silver hair flowing gently in his wake. 


	6. Inlook into Marek's three month Journey

Marek: okay another update!!  
  
Van Hellsing (V.H.): Oh shut up...Why'd you have to come to France in the story anyways?!  
  
Marek: Hush bitch. Oh and before anyone starts flaming me. I have been informed that there were a lot of mistakes in my story line that isn't in Ruroni Kenshin. I know this so PLEASE don't yell at meh. I got that enough from Kounetsu...she yelled at me for like twenty minutes...and also I don't own any of the characters in this fic!! Almost all credit goes to the Brilliant Nabuhiro Watsuki! Anywho onto the story!  
  
%%%%%%Following Van Hellsing%%%%%%  
  
Marek:=quietly and easily follows the trail left behind by Van Hellsing. He soon gets bored and turns back because he didn't really care for the man's style or anything. He yawns a little and puts a hand on the sword at his side. He buys a cloak from a clothing store and throws it over his shoulders clasping it shut with a silver clasp in the shape of a flying dragon. He sighs deeply and straps the sword across his back so that the hilt is hanging over his right shoulder. He then heads north to seek out Valhalla, resting place of the Vikings=  
  
=A random woman with long black hair tied into a braid slowly begins to follow him. She has unusual crimson eyes and a determined look set on her pale, beautiful features. She is about 5'1, ten inches shorter than Marek and she is about ninety pounds while Marek weights one-twenty-five.=  
  
Marek: =He quietly yawns and quickly begins to dodge around trees as he heads through a forest trying to find out what connection he has to the Aesir, the Greater Gods of Valhalla. He sighs some and jumps into a tall tree scouting the land area. He growls testily and drops down before heading on. He had a deep connection to the gods, true enough but what he could not understand. He then begins to think of what happened on his three month trip to France (this is for all of those people who were curious about how he got a tiger tail, half elven ears, and all that jazz)  
  
%%%%%%%Three Months Ago%%%%%%%  
  
Marek:=kneels in front of a shrine to a goddess named Dies and puts his palms together bowing his head before quietly saying "Oh Goddess Dies, I am but a humble night elf. I wish to serve you for a better purpose, to become a Guardian and find out what happened to the Brood from the Dragon Wars (and yes I realize that the Brood are from a game! Breath of Fire is my favorite game series) I wish to become the said Brood and find out what happened to them. All of them could not have been killed. I feel as if the Goddess Cires has somehow tricked us all" He murmers closing his eyes. Suddenly a young woman with fairy wings that seem to glow a deep blue appears. She has long flowing blonde hair, a beautiful face, and a blue gown that covers her slim body hugging her supple curves. She smiles and floats down to him=  
  
Dies: Well young Marek I see your heart and wishes are true of heart. I also sense that your life here has been shortlived and that was filled with the pains of losing a loved one. Therefore to ease these pains I shall help you. =she smiles gently and looks at him. Suddenly a tiger tail appears attached to his tailbone and his ears quickly become half elven. His eyes glow gently for a second before returning to their normal yellow.= You are now a Brood and a Guardian to me Marek Strife. Take this so that when I need you I can call upon you at will =she hands him a crystal pendant on a long thin string, but the string seems to be as strong as a chain. She leaves but also leaves him a navy and white yakuta and a long katana. The blade of the katana is a clear color almost crystal clear.=  
  
Marek: =quietly changes and begins to train himself with a shinai for two months. On the day he chooses to resume his journey he once again kneels in front of the shrine. This time he is more of a warrior. His new half demon blood has made him stronger through his training. He places his palms together and closes his eyes beginning to pray "Oh goddess dies once again I your humble servant Marek call upon you for aid and wisdom. I wish to know where I should henceforth journey to find out what I should do and where to find my breathren of the brood. =Once again Dies appears and smiles down upon him=  
  
Dies: Young warrior, nobelist of the noble. Seek out he who is immortal yet not. He shall help you if you prove yourself to him. He shall be in Prontera near the entrance towards Valhalla. You have a connection with the Aesir, but to what extent I cannot say. Your destiny shall become clear to you once you reach Valhalla and speak with the Goddess Frigg, mother to Baldur the fallen god.=she then leaves and leaves him a silver cloak clasp in the shape of a dragon in flight.=  
  
Marek: =nods and rises sliding his sword into his obi and leaves towards France because that was his original plan. He smiles quietly as he steps past the guards with their fucked up teeth and hears the gun shot. He quickly snaps out of his trance of recollection and finds the woman right behind him. He smiles to himself and shakes his head running a hand through his hair= well congratulations you were able to follow me without my knowing it. Now please tell me who are you?  
  
Woman: My name is Kounetsu Jangashi (kounetsu is my friend's Rp character and she allowed me to include her into my fic) and I can tell there's something different about you. Not like demons or anything but something much stronger..so I wish to find out for myself. I am only a fire demon though.  
  
((okay that's it for now read and review!)) 


End file.
